Amourshipping Date
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: My version of the date episode, one that I think is far more likely than the majority of views around the Internet. SatoSere, Ash X Serena, Amourshipping


Everyone is getting hyped about the date episode. I know what we all want, but I don't see t happening, though I REALLY want it to ;n;

Though I guarantee people will complain when it doesn't happen, saying "WE WERE LIED TO". No you weren't. Think logically here.

Instead, this fanfic is gonna be what I think is far more likely to happen. Though I promise it won't be entirely accurate, I think it's a more accurate representation Than the majority of views here, but once again, I REALLY hope I'm wrong.

The sun began to go down over the city, as Ash stood by the railings admiring it descend behind the waves of the ocean. It wasn't an uncommon sight for Ash, but it wasn't one he was getting bored of any time soon. It was one of the lessons Ash had learnt on his journeys. Take the time to enjoy the little things. And there was something about the sunset that filled him with a sense of peace.

"Ash!"

Ash tilted his head and saw his companion, Serena with a couple of shopping bags in one hand while holding two cans of Soda with the other.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry! I was comparing prices." She explained.

"Which one'd you get?" Ash asked, peering into the bags.

"The one from the shop further down. That's why I took so long getting back." Serena said, passing Ash a can.

"Thanks." Ash said, taking the can.

They were out shopping, away from Clemont, Bonnie, and all their Pokèmon. Clemont and Bonnie were with the Pokèmon, keeping them entertained and distracted. The aim of the trip was to get a gift for the Pokèmon. It was a special surprise, particularly for Ash's Pokèmon, whom had fought so hard in their gym battle the day before, and which had resulted in a victory for Ash, earning his Fourth Gym battle.

Though it occurred to Ash this was the first time the two of them had had real any solo interaction for more than a few minutes on their entire Kalos journey. They had always been surrounded by other people or Pokèmon, never a second to themselves privately. It never bothered Ash, but he had to admit, he did like hanging out with Serena, just the two of them.

Serena, meanwhile, was practically in heaven right now. Though she had never told a soul alive about it, she had had a crush of Ash for a while now. It had, however, been obvious to Miette, who had told her to hurry up and tell him or she would steal him away from her.

But here they were. Alone, together. It was like a date, a dream come true. Though she was certain Ash didn't see it in that light, she simply enjoyed it the way she wanted to, and imagined they were on a date.

"What were you doing while you were waiting?" Serena asked.

Ash turned and looked towards the sun again, leaning on the railing. "Just watching the sun set."

Serena looked at the sun. The light reflected off of the water, creating a mini light show in the ocean. The sky was every shade of red and orange.

To Serena, it had a romantic, but at the same time, relaxing vibe to it. Ash had often heard of sunsets being romantic, but never experienced any feelings of romance, so he only found it relaxing.

"It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Serena commented, sighing at the beauty of the image in front of her.

"Yeah." Ash said. "I've been traveling for so long, you really start to appreciate things like this. It helps clear your mind. "

Without thinking , Ash reached out towards the sun, grasping for it. "I use it to... Think about my goal."

Serena glanced at him "Becoming a Pokèmon Master?"

"Right. To do that, I have to at least win an official league. But I've entered so many, and I haven't won yet."

Ash made a fist out of his hand, as if trying to clutch into the sun. "I'm confident I'm closer than I ever was before, but even so... It's not easy, let me tell you."

Serena gasped lightly at this. "How many leagues have you been in?"

Ash put one hand on the railing and counted on his other hand. "One, two, three... Six, I've entered six. Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. I won the Orange League.. But the rules were different to the official Pokèmon leagues, so it doesn't count." He sighed.

"Well, I think that's impressive!" Serena said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! The fact that you have something that you care so much about, something that you want to achieve so badly that you've traveled all over the world to achieve your goals!"

Ash stared at Serena as she told him this.

"I didn't know what I wanted to do until a short while ago. But now I've found something I can really feel passionate about! But you've had that passion for a long time now! With that comes determination to succeed, right? You obviously haven't given up, just like always! " Serena smiled and blushed lightly, not enough for Ash to see it, but enough to make her face feel warm.

Ash chuckled to himself. "Of course I'm not giving up!"

He turned his back to the sunset, and faced the city behind him. "I'll win it this time. I'll win the Kalos league!"

Serena smiled at him and lightly blushed. His determination was something she admired most about him. Something about merely being around him gave her a feeling of confidence and determination.

"And your goal is to become Kalos Queen, right?" Ash said with a smile. "I've seen how hard you work with your Pokèmon. I'm sure you'll do it, no problem!"

It was more than just friendly encouragement. Ash truly believed that Serena had what it took to become the Kalos Queen. She had worked hard with her Pokèmon, while he didn't know the first thing about fashion, he knew Serena knew all about that sort of thing, and she often did pick out the most "stylish" as she put it, clothes there were, she knew how to groom her Pokèmon a d make them look their best- Heck, she would occasionally groom Pikachu's fur for him, and his coat always looked shiny and clean afterwards - . The bottom line was, she had everything she needed to become Kalos Queen.

Serena went a slightly darker red. "Y-You think so?"

"Yeah. I do think so. "

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a short while. They finished their drinks, and watched the sun set further for a while, before Serena broke the silence.

"This reminds me of camp."

"Back in Kanto?" Ash asked.

"The one you forgot me from." Serena reminded him, putting in the pout she did when the subject came up.

Ash sighed. " I'm not getting off the hook for that for a while, am I?"

Serena chuckled to herself and smiled. "Weeeell... I'll tell you what, lets make a deal." The plan she had made was in full motion.

"What kind of deal?"

Serena turned to face ash, and looked him in the eyes. "You promise me you'll win the Kalos league, and I might let you off."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I really want to see you win at the Kalos league, so if you promise me you'll win, I'll let you off for forgetting me at camp."

"Why are you so bothered about me winning the Kalos league?" Ash asked, confused. His face gave a soft expression, one out of surprise more than anything. He didn't remember Serena ever acting like this before, but more mysteriously, she wanted him to do something for himself to gain something for himself? He had met a lot of people during his journeys, and every time something even remotely similar happened, he would have to do something for them, not himself.

Serena did what she did next carefully. She leaned in closely, then placed a quick, warm peck on his cheek, before backing away quickly and laughing. "You can figure it out!" She said with a great big smile of her face.

Ash stood their, stunned, before Serena reached for the bags and ran halfway down the street, yelling back to him. "Come on, we should be getting back!"

Ash stood there, dazed for a moment. He looked out towards the sun and spoke to himself. "So, Dad, is this what you felt when you first met Mom?"

No answer. Of course not. Ash sighed, closed his eyes and smiled. "I get it now."

He turned back towards Serena, who had a look of worry thinly veiled with a smile. Ash waved back to her. "I'm coming, don't worry!" As he began to run over.

'Someday.' He though. 'I'll return what she just did to me. I'll turn that smile into a real one. '

Okay, this is ABSOLUTE BEST CASE SCENARIO , and even THIS is EXTRAORDINARILY unlikely to happen. I really want it to, but I just can't see it. Romance was thrown in at the middle because this is obviously an Amourshipping fanfiction, so it needed some romance to it.

I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, be sure to let me know : D


End file.
